Life Goes On
by CaribbeanPirate8pr
Summary: This fanfic is made for all of you that wanted more after reading 'The Hunger Games'. If you like a lot of romance, this fanfic is for you. Give it a try and make the difference by leaving a review.


**Life Goes On**

_**DISCLAIMMER: **__I do not own any of the character of 'The Hunger Games'. This is just a fanfiction story for the enjoyment of the readers. I just own the idea of the plot._

_**Author:**__ I hope you enjoy my story as much I enjoy writing it. If you have any ideas you can send me a private message or just leave a comment. Constructive criticism is welcome, because I always like to improve. I will try to replicate the characters as much as I can but remember I did not create them. Reviews always make me happy and helps me know if you guys liked or not my story. I can't read minds so I need them. _**;)**

**Life Goes On (Peeta's point of view)**

My eyes open as the daylight enters from the windows in our room. This is one of my favorite's things in the world waking up with Katniss in my arms. She looks so fragile in her sleeps. Her face is completely relaxed as if nothing is disturbing her. I always like to take a moment to watch her sleep like this. She always wakes up screaming in the middle of the night scare to death by her nightmares. So watching her sleep like this is something I don't get to see often. I carefully slide my arms away from her trying not to wake her. Once I'm up from the bed completely a take a last glance behind and head straight to the bathroom. I don't want to disturb Katniss so I go to the down stairs bathroom. There I turn the shower on and let the warm water fall all over my body, making my muscle and mind relaxes.

There have pass fifth teen years since the rebellion. A lot of things have changed ever since. The hunger games no longer exist, but for Katniss and me they are always present in our nightmares and memories. Even though I wish I could say the contrary, but life goes on and we need to do the same. Just a few things remain the same, like me baking, Katniss hunting and Haymitch drinking habits. I open up a bakery store here in district 12, but today is Sunday and I have the day free. In fact every Sunday Katniss and I go to the lake that her father took her when she was little. Today it's no exception. I turn off the shower, brush my teeth's and get dress. While I'm dressing up it occurred to me to get Katniss breakfast in bed.

I'm sure she would like that. I walk into the Kitchen and start making breakfast. After twenty minutes and a completely mess up kitchen, breakfast its ready. I love to make artistic breakfast so I make a smiley face. A big pancake is the face, two sunny side eggs are the eyes, the strips of bacon are the mouth and French fries are the hair. It's a complete work of art. I can't wait to see Katniss face when she sees this. I take three steps back to admire my work, but it seems like something is missing and I know just the thing that is missing. Without hesitation I open the back door and spot just the thing I need. We are in early spring and they're flowers blossoming in every corner. I see one that caught my attention a dandelion, perfect. I pull it out and close the door as I enter to the kitchen. Put the dandelion as the final touch in my master piece and head up stair to our room.

When I get there Katniss it's still sleeping. That's weird, now I'm concern. Maybe she feels sick. I put the plate in the side of my bed and touch her forehead. It's warm to the touch, but not as hot as a fever. "Katniss, Katniss…" I say in a low and calm voice. I don't want to scare her. She rubbed her eyes with her hands in sits up in bed. "It's everything okay?" She ask in a sleepy voice "Yes" I assure her "Everything its find, it's just that… well you were sleeping more than usual and I thought you were feeling sick." "I feel find." I smile. "Well then I made you breakfast." I say grabbing the plate and putting it in her lap. She smiles at me when she sees the smiley breakfast face "You and your artistic breakfasts." She comments "What can I say; you are my muse after all. Now eat your breakfast is getting cold." I say and give her a kiss in her forehead.

"I'm going to tell Haymitch that we're going to the lake so he can get ready too." We take Haymitch with us to the lake, not every time, but a few. To get him away from his house. It's the only way he gets good exercises. The years haven't gone in vain on him and his habits of drinking only make its worst. "No…Peeta lets just go the two of us." "Okay… if that's what you want." I say confuse by her reaction. "I'll let you to finish your breakfast and have a little privacy." I got down stair to call Haymitch and tell him the changes of plans and apologies for them. "Don't worry, I wasn't in the mood for walking out of bed into the open wild." Confirm Haymitch "Oh! And Peeta remember that Effie it's coming today. Can you pick her in the train station for me?" "Sure." I say "When Katniss and I come back from the lake I can pick her up." "Thanks, good bye for now." "Good bye, Haymitch." I hung up the phone and turn around to see Katniss ready to go.

She is dress in her father leather jacket, a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Not much difference from me. I'm wearing a grey t-shirt with dark blue jeans. "Ready." She asks me. "I think so." I offer her my hand and she takes it. In a few minutes we got in to town. It is a much better replica of the old district 12 because this time people aren't dying for starvation. The citizens of district 12 are in an absolutely healthier shape than before. There are green plants everywhere and children playing safe in the streets. In the place where it was the square now lays a playground for the children's. I laugh at the thought of children's. It's not that I haven't thought about having children. I want, but Katniss doesn't. We have ended with multiples discussions over it, but at the end none of us has change their mind. I see Katniss staring at a group of children, but change her gaze quickly when she notices I'm seeing her. "Katniss, are you feeling alright? Your hands are cold and sweaty." "I'm okay, it's just the Sun." she says in her evading tone after fifth teen years I know her too much to fall for that. "The Sun makes your hands cold?" "Yes" She says firmly.

When we got to the fence I open a gate to let us into the meadow. They decided to fix the fence because it serves as a barricade against the wild animals, but they make this gate so we can always feel free to go into the woods. In about four teen minutes we arrive to the lake. I fix the cabin near it. It was a present for our first anniversary. She loves it, and I love to make her happy, she deserves it. Of course it wasn't easy with her around so I send her two weeks with her mother in district four. Haymitch and Effie help me, Effie helped me to convince Katniss to go without me and Haymitch helped me to get the furniture in to the cabin. Believe me it wasn't an easy job. The furniture is made with real wood from district 12. In the back wall of the cabin I painted a vast meadow with trees and a group of birds flying free, and if you look real close you can see that they are mokingjays. It's pretty relaxing watching it. That's way a make it with light colors.

"What do you want to do first?" I ask her. "Do you want to eat, swim, sit, sleep…?" But she isn't listening to me. She is here, but her mind is in another place. "Katniss" I call her. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" "Okay, Katniss. What's going on? There is something wrong with you. I know you and you'd been acting strange all this week." She looks away. "Please, don't be mad at me." "I am not mad at you. I'm just concern for you. I love you alright. Now tell me what it's that has so nervous is." She still doesn't look in to my eyes. "Can we talk later; I just want to swim a little. Then we can talk all that you want." I smile. "Okay, let's go." She smiles at me and I give her a kiss in her lips. It starts as a comforting kiss, but the intensity of the kiss grows more and more. I held her body close to mine, but it's not enough. My hands are caressing her back beneath her shirt and her hand are entangle in my hair.

I don't know how, but my halves of my legs are sink in the lake. Although neither of us seem to care much. We were too far in this moment to care much. Not until I fell on my back and lend with Katniss in the water, but we've been coming here for every Sunday in the last fifth teen years so I learn to swim with my prosthesis. We both appear in the surface of the lake at the same time, our laughter filling the air, our love brightening the atmosphere. This is one of those perfect moments that scare me, because after everything that happened in the past I'm afraid this could end. She swims to the spot that I am and plant another gentle kiss in my lips. These are the kisses that I like the most because they are all Katniss. They resemble her so perfectly. It takes me about a minute to come back to reality and when I open my eyes she is looking directly at them. I see a tear falling down her cheeks. "Katniss, what's wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell." She stars crying and I can't do anything but hold her close. We swim back to the direction of the cabin. When we got there are a few tears on her cheeks that my fingers wipe away And I hug her tighter to my chest. "Peeta…" she says in a whisper "I'm pregnant."

**Author: **_I hope you liked this first chapter of my story, because I put a lot of effort to make it. I know it's short, so I'll try to make the next one longer. If you liked it leave a comment, if you don't like it leave a comment on what should I improve, or if you don't want to leave a review you can send me a private message. Also remember that they have pass fifth teen years and the characters change because they are more mature. _

_P.S_

_I'm planning of doing the next chapter based in Katniss point of view and I would like to know if you guys want the story based in the two points of view of Katniss and Peeta._

_Your grateful author:_

_CaribbeanPirate8pr_

***Sorry for any grammar mistake, English is not my first language. **


End file.
